Bruce
Bruce the Moose was a student at Lakehurst High School who was then enrolled in the Degrassi Community School. He was the Degrassi Football Team. He was often seen bullying classmates or hitting on girls. He is friends with Johnny DiMarco, Lucas Valieri, Derek Haig and Mark Fitzgerald. He is portrayed by Natty Zavitz. Character History Season 7 Bruce is introduced as one of the school bullies. His best friends are Johnny DiMarco and Lucas Valieri. In [[Death Or Glory|'Death Or Glory']], Bruce is also fighting in Johnny's posse and is seen barking at Spinner in the hallway. He also kicks Spinner on the ground after Spinner beat up Johnny in an alley way. He was scheduled to fight Spinner, but Spinner bailed when he decided to get surgery instead. Eventually Johnny and Spinner got charges pressed against them so it's assumed they stopped fighting. In Hungry Eyes, 'Bruce makes a move on Emma. Emma replies by pouring an energy drink on him and calling him a 'skeeze'. In [[Everything She Wants|'Everything She Wants]], he is seen hanging around Johnny and Lucas. He hits on Mia at Lucas's party and makes a joke about her carrying "baggage", referring to Isabella. Season 8 Bruce joins the Degrassi Football Team and starts hanging out with Derek Haig and Riley Stavros. He is also seen bullying others, yet again. He also makes fun of Alli when he finds out she has a crush on his best friend Johnny DiMarco. Later he accepts it, when they go steady. He is also seen dancing with Chantay at the school dances. In ' Fight the Power', Bruce is the only guy on the team along with Derek who is not happy with Jane playing. He and Bruce jump Jane in the hallway after practice. Bruce is shown pushing her into a locker and holding her down while Derek Haig kicks her. In [[Man With Two Hearts|'Man With Two Hearts']], he is seen in the classroom when Peter Stone and Riley Stavros presenting their science project. He and Derek make jokes. At the end of the episode he laughs and taunts Peter along with Derek when Riley calls Peter a fag. In Money for Nothing, the day after Holly J tells the press about what Mia did to get her modeling job, Bruce is seen hounding Mia in the hallway. In [[Causing a Commotion|'Causing a Commotion']], Bruce shows some remorse when Jane says, "You know why" when leaving The Shep behind in the room. In Heat of the Moment, he is seen harassing Alli about Johnny. Later, he leads the chant of "I Hate Holly J", causing Holly J to run out of the cafeteria, hurt. In [[Bad Medicine|'Bad Medicine']], he is seen dancing with Chantay after the football game. In [[Heart Of Glass|'Heart Of Glass']], Bruce is seen at the ravine party hanging out with Johnny, Clare and Alli. He makes a comment of how he thinks Animal Farm was about a pig. Later he is shown pressuring Johnny and Alli to have sex by throwing condoms at them while they make out in the ravine. In [[Danger Zone|'Danger Zone']], Bruce is seen dancing with Chantay Black at the school's winter formal. Season 9 In [[Shoot to Thrill|'Shoot to Thrill']], he is seen making sexual and immature suggestions to Fiona. Later, Bruce and Alli are both sent to the principal's office when Mr. Simpson takes Bruce's phone away from him, seeing Alli's nude photos. In [[Wanna Be Startin' Something|'Wanna Be Startin Something']], Dave decides to try to make a name for himself. After he begs Chantay to write something about him in the Anti-Grapevine, she tells him to do something to gain attention. He tries playing with soda and mentos, but Bruce pours the drink on him, embarrassing him. Danny and Sav make a remark about whoever takes down Bruce will receive a medal. Dave decides to get back at Bruce and make a name for himself. He urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker. Bruce catches him in the act and a frightened Dave runs away. Dave comes back in a disguise, but Johnny confronts him and tells him to meet Bruce in the alleyway after school. After school in the alley, Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a water balloon full of urine at Dave. Dave eventually makes a name for himself, and he makes peace with Bruce and Johnny. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1) 'after getting told off and scolded by Alli, Johnny goes on a search to find true love. He and Bruce are at the bar and spot a waitress named Lindsey. Bruce tells Lindsey that Johnny thinks she is hot. He becomes embarrassed and tells Bruce to shut up. Lindsey is offended, but Johnny admits he does have a crush on her a bit. Soon, Lindsey finds out that Johnny is an immature high schooler while Bruce and Johnny are in a fight. She breaks it up and tells them to leave. Bruce and Johnny make up and go to the spring formal where Johnny and Alli are jealous of each other. Alli is having fun with Dave, and Johnny makes fun of them for being "niners". In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (2)|'Why Can't This Be Love? (2)]] , when Johnny comes over to get a drink, he belittles Dave and Alli, purposely mocking them to get a reaction out of them. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her after Johnny and Bruce come by and tell them that they're being babyish. She walks away, angering Dave. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and Dave forgives her. He made his last appearance was in Why Can't This Be Love Part 2. He was supposed to graduate in Degrassi Takes On Manhattan. Trivia *Bruce's last name is never revealed. Even The Shep called him Bruce the Moose while introducing him during a football game. *He has never had his own storyline. *He, along with Derek, are the only two characters to appear in the opening credits that are never in a relationship. *His line to Johnny and Alli, "No glove, no love" in Heart Of Glass was originally said by Joey Jeremiah in Weddings, Parties, Anything to Craig and Marco, while within the drug store. Category:Season 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Seniors Category:Caucasian Category:Sports Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Bad Boys Category:Gang Category:Bullying Category:Canadian Category:Athlete Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Friendships Category:Fights Category:Drinking Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Males Category:Male Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Antagonists